Encompass
by fauxPROJECT
Summary: She needs more, he won't let him take this away from him, and he just wants to keep his distance. They form a circle around each other. Team Seven. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto. OT3.


A/N: Yay! Finally got this out. Please review! First one-shot at this OT3!

- This is a threesome! Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto.  
- Vague sexual description, and mentions of sex.  
- Set before, and at the end a little after Sasuke leaves to Orochimaru.  
- The things in parenthesis are..well, I don't really know. XD. They can be taken as dialogue, or fragmented thoughts. (The characters input, you can say.)  
- POV obviously changes with each number.  
- Use your inference skills!  
- okasan, mother. nii-san, elder brother.

Now, R&R!

* * *

_You are always fighting something by yourself..._

* * *

**1. **There is no need to remind him that he should be more pleasant with his teammates. (Naruto, Sakura.) They only want to help. (Please, I do not need your help.) Sasuke closes his eyes and crosses his arms. (Dobe, Dobe, Dobe!) He grips the kunai like his life hangs (and still does) on a small thread. (I wonder where Itachi put the spool?) Sasuke keeps his lips taunt, if only he could close his ears. 

He smirks once more, and puts a hand up, trying to silence them. (We act like this is how it's supposed to be.) Sasuke is everything in the moment he can execute his jutsu. (You know, the one that Naruto still can't do, yet wanted to show me how to do it.) Sasuke lets his lips turn, with Sakura's smile and Naruto's pout. (Keep your distance, I don't need your habits.) With that, Sasuke turns without a goodbye, and only waits until training tomorrow.

(_'Okasan! Itachi stole the last dango from me!)_

_**2. **_When Naruto laughs, it's like a tsunami moving through the oceans. (He fell! He fell!) Naruto smirks, gripping the straps to his backpack as they get ready to set out on their mission. (Sakura-chan!) He skips with a grin, and wonders how this time anything could go wrong. (I'm with Team Seven!) Naruto jabs Sasuke on the arm. (Teme! Teme!) Naruto lets the insults fly. All while laughing. Naruto turns to an annoyed Sakura and rubs the back of his head. (On my side, but always a little more on his, eh Sakura-chan?)

When they lay down in the grass and sprawl out, Naruto stares up at the sky, along with his teammates. (A nice bowl of ramen, would be perfect!) It's quiet, and Naruto can't stand it worth his life. The stars are too still, they need some company. He beings to laugh.

(Nothing could be better.)

**3. **Sakura knows the extent and how deep she holds her teammates to her heart. (Shinobi's never show emotion.) Sakura feeds on it like it's her fuel. (Sasuke-kun! Watch out!) She keeps her stance tight and kunai in her right, shuriken in her left. (Don't freeze on me, don't freeze.) Sakura sprints and thrusts her kunai forward, deflecting a blade, just barely from grazing the back of Naruto's head. (I need you.) Sakura shuffles her feet as the blade is swung easily towards her now. There's a clash and she can't make out what just happened. She's trembling, there's blood at the fronts of her feet. (Move!) She moves forward, reaching for an arm clothed in orange, trying to catch him before he falls. Because she needs him, both of them. (They push me, I need them.) How many times has Naruto caught Sakura before he falls? (And Sasuke-kun?)

The battle thins out, and Sakura is focused on the broken Naruto on her lap. (I need you! I need you too!) Sakura smiles and knows that loving them both so much will hurt her in the end. Because once a little is taken away from her. (Every cut, every punch, every piece of soul, every little piece..) Sakura needs them to replace it and give her more. (Or else I begin running out of fuel.)

She needs more. So she kisses Naruto.

**4. **Sasuke looks down at her as she grips the cloth that covers his shoulders. She's stable, but her breathing's labored. (I don't need you!) She smiles and looks up at him, and whispers something about being more careful. (I won't die so easily, can't you see?) Sasuke stays still, because he doesn't know what to do next. She's predictable, but she's begun to tread on dark waters. (What do you want from me?) His heart begins to pump again, after what seemed like an eternity and thinks of when Sakura kissed Naruto. Now, she's pressing her mouth against his. (I don't need you! I don't need anyone!)

Sasuke doesn't press her any closer to himself, because he doesn't need anyone like a child needs their _okasan._

**5. **Naruto remembers when Sasuke got his curse mark. (Orochimaru!) The name still left a sour taste in his mouth. Wide eyed he turns to a sulking Uchiha, sitting under the tree of their training ground. He stalls a moment, then beings with a roar. (This subject has been taboo for too long.) They fight and fight, using words, (for now.) Naruto mentions all the good times, the bonds, and Team Seven. Then something snaps with in him and he shoves Sasuke back, then stumbles forwards and grips the cloth at his neck. (Team Seven!) He jerks Sasuke (Teme!) towards him with a brutal force, tears threatening to spill over.

He devours Sasuke's mouth with his.

(Don't take this away from me!)

**6. **Sakura wonders when Naruto's apartment became their salvation, their place. Sakura wonders when Naruto's small, very small bed was the ideal place to commit their ties too. But it doesn't matter to her, as Naruto nudges the side of her neck from behind and she claws at Sasuke's collarbone in front of her. (Help me!) She's lost as they touch, as she touches. It's awkward, it feels as if there's no balance.(Or is that the fire in the pit on my stomach?) As much as she's lost, so is Naruto. Sasuke's trying to keep to himself, but it can't be helped.

Naruto's hands tremble as he entwines his arms around her small waist. (Have me!) Sakura smiles an okay, because it's okay. They've already gone too far in this pit of tar. Sakura turns pleadingly to the Uchiha, who gets close. (Just not close enough.) and kisses her. After a moment, he stops and almost as giving a gift, he kisses Naruto over her right shoulder and she cries. They both run a hand in her hair, around her neck, down her stomach...

(Move over! You're taking too much space!)

**7. **Sasuke licks his chapped lips for a moment before closing the door and returning to his room. (Leave me be!) He stares at his ceiling and ponders. He can still faintly smell a soft perfume on him. Sasuke sighs and wonders why they had to go there this time, just because her parents are away that one time. He pauses and takes in a deep breath, and remember the tastes and Naruto's warmth. (I don't need this.) Sakura needed him, and that gave him his satisfaction. For Sasuke Uchiha does not need someone like a child needs their okasan, remember? But the bottom of his gut rolls as he thinks of when he released into Naruto, from behind, and how he clutched at him and needed him to ride out this feeling, this pleasure.

Sasuke turns on his side. (I'm leaving, I'm leaving you behind Naruto.)

And he's gone, for he hasn't needed anybody since he needed his okasan before nii-san became just Itachi.

**8. **Naruto brushes the hair from her eyes as she sits on top of the Hokage rock with him. She's crying, and all Naruto wants to do is laugh, but it's not right. (We'll get him back! We will..We'll..) Naruto has stopped trying to make her feel complete, because he can tell that he himself isn't complete. All Naruto does and hold her and cherish her because they still have each other, (and they still have Sasuke-teme, in ways.)

Naruto stares off-handedly, but gets a little fidgety at the same time.

"Let's get some ramen." She says, with a hand out to him.

Naruto turns toward her, a bit wide eyed, before grinning wide. (Ramen, like the old days!)

They would always need Sasuke. (As Sasuke will always need them in a way.)

But they still had each other.

(And Naruto will continue to give more and more of him to Sakura until Sasuke-teme can come back and put his share back in. And Sakura smiles back and realizes she'll do just the same.)

* * *

_...being by your side is all I can do._

* * *

faux: Wee! Well, review and let me know how you took this piece. x). I'll reply back, and I'd like to see how you guys viewed it! love!


End file.
